Sleepy Time
by Skylo
Summary: Falcon is not easily discouraged, and Olimar is not easily convinced. This might get heavy. RP with a friend on dA. LEMON


**Written by myself and the lovely Amiliara on Deviantart.**

**Stupid title. Read anyway.**

* * *

Olimar and Falcon had just finished a duel. Both were beat up and tired. It was a close match, but ultimately Falcon ended up winning.

"Jesus, that was a good fight!"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go take a nap," Olimar said, shaking his head.

"Mind if I join you?"

Olimar glared at him. Falcon had been flirting with him for a long time, and really it was starting to get annoying.

"I don't think so."

"Come onnn," Falcon drawled, inching ever closer to his friend. "I'm tired."

"I am, too. You have your own bed, don't you?"

"Of course! What, do you think I sleep on the floor?" Falcon made a hurt face and placed a hand over his heart. "What's so wrong with sharing a bed, though? It's not like I offered to actually do anything, right?"

Olimar stared at him. "What if you roll over and crush me?"

"Give me more credit than that! I can be careful!"

The two were currently making their way through the mansion, Falcon trailing right behind Olimar. The taller male occasionally poked the Hocotatian's back with his foot as they walked, hopping on his other to prevent himself from toppling and falling over. Olimar's small body jerked every time Falcon's boot connected with his back, and finally he whirled around to snap at the racer, "Fine! Do what you want! Just stop that!"

Falcon snickered to himself. "It's a deal!"

Olimar rolled his eyes.

"We'll we're gonna have to sleep in your bed. Mine is too small for you."

Falcon grinned.

"We'd both fit if you slept on top of me!"

Olimar kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!"

"Shut up, pervert!"

Falcon rubbed his shin and pouted the whole way back to his room.

"I'm not a pervert," Falcon muttered as they entered his room.

"That was a late response," Olimar said as he struggled to get on top of Falcon's bed. It was almost as tall as he was, and it was clear he was having difficulties just trying to get on.

Falcon snickered. "Need help?"

Olimar frowned but didn't object when his larger friend picked him up and placed him down on the soft pillows. The smaller male immediately laid back and said, "Good night."

"Wait, aren't you going to take off your helmet? Seems like it would be pretty uncomfortable, sleeping with it on."

Olimar stared at him for a moment before slowly removing his helmet and dropping it down on the nightstand next to him. He moved to the edge of the bed and went back to lying down, careful to keep an eye on Falcon in case he got too close.

Falcon carefully climbed up onto the bed and laid down, pretending to go to sleep. Olimar wasn't buying it for a second, but as long as he left him alone, he guessed it was okay. After a while, he started to drift off, and he supposed Falcon started to also, because he rolled over and put an arm around him.

"Hey! Get off me!" he pushed weakly at his arms. Falcon smiled. He was definitely faking it.

"This isn't funny! I'm tired!"

Falcon's smile grew but he didn't respond. Olimar started poking his face.

"Hey, I know you're not sleeping!"

Falcon continued to be unresponsive, so Olimar kept poking at his cheeks while simultaneously trying to free himself from the larger man's grasp. "Falcon! Seriously!"

He frowned and pinched Falcon's nose to block off his airway. Falcon's smile faltered for just a moment before he opened his mouth to breathe through there instead. Olimar groaned. "Falcooon."

He waited for a few minutes, where nothing else happened. Olimar didn't necessarily like the contact that Falcon had forced him into, but as long as he didn't-

Aha! Falcon's arm moved and Olimar took that chance to slip away. Unfortunately for the Hocotatian, Falcon rolled over as well and pinned the lower half of his body right beneath his own. "Falcon, this is really getting ridiculous...! Just let me sleep!"

"N-no...monsters...gonna get me...must...TICKLE THEM TO DEATH!"

Before Olimar had time to react, Falcon reached down and started tickling his sides. Olimar squealed and tried to kick him away.

"Haha! Stop it!...ahaha–no i don't like being tickled!"

Falcon finally opened his eyes and laughed as he looked down at Olimar. He continued to run his hands down the smaller male's sides and was able to take all of Olimar's kicks straight on as they were weakened by the racer's current onslaught and from the battle from earlier.

"Can't stop," Falcon smirked, "Have to kill the monsters!"

"There - there aren't any - I'm not - I'm not a monster!" Olimar wailed as he tried to catch his breath, his face red and eyes full of tears from how much he had been laughing. "S-stop - Falcon, stop - stop - stop, please!"

Finally Falcon pulled back and gave the little alien some time to rest. Olimar gasped and breathed heavily, his body still shaking and trembling from the tickle assault. The racer smiled victoriously, "The monsters have surrendered this battle! I win again!"

Olimar shakily propped himself up on his elbows and weakly punched Falcon, still out of breath. "Wh-what... what the heck was that for...?!"

"I'm bored and I'm not really tired! Come on, you can't say that didn't wake you up."

Olimar glared at him.

"Yeah, unfortunately, it did! Why can't you ever leave me alone..?"

Falcon frowned. "Well... we're friends, right? It's kind of my job to annoy you, as my friend."

Olimar looked at him for a moment before turning away, crossing his arms. He didn't really mean to hurt Falcon's feelings, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't mad at him. "Did you have to do that, though? Now I won't be able to sleep!"

Falcon blinked down at the smaller male. Despite being the other mad at him, Falcon still found him adorably cute. "Well... how about I make it up to you, then? Make up for your lack of sleep, I mean."

"Oh, and how would you go about doing that?" Falcon moved closer, picked Olimar up, and held him up in the air.

"Put me down!" He really hated when Falcon took advantage of his height...

"How would you like me to make it up to you?"

"I would prefer it if I could sleep, but you kind of already ruined that."

"Then I guess I'll have to come up with something to make it up to you on my own then, right?" He placed his smaller friend down on the bed, where Olimar looked up at him with a confused expression. "I can do that."

Olimar tilted his head.

"Do what, exactly?"

"Come up with something to make it up to you, of course!"

With a shove of a large hand, Olimar found himself falling backwards on the bed and looking up at the ceiling. He blinked once and managed to say "um" before he felt large fingers poking at his spacesuit.

"Hey, hey!" He sat up and swatted Falcons hands away. "What are you doing?!"

"I thought that you looked so bulky and uncomfortable in that suit... so why not take it off?"

"I'm fine with parting from my helmet, but the suit stays on!" Olimar's face turned red and he looked away. "All I have on under it is a thin shirt and underwear, anyway..."

"That's fine!" Falcon smiled almost a little too cheerfully. He had never seen Olimar without his suit before, despite all the time they've had together.

Olimar spoke quickly, "It's not fine! It would be... odd..."

Falcon raised an eyebrow.

"What, are you some kind of prude? Just take it off. I don't see why you'd sleep in it anyway."

Olimar crossed his arms defensively.

"How about YOU take yours off? Yours looks way more uncomfortable than mine! You can't argue mine is uncomfortable when yours is skin-tight!"

Falcon shrugged.

"Okay fine."

Before Olimar realized his mistake, Falcon had already taken his helmet off and was pulling on his gloves.

"Um, that's not what I–"

"Yes, it is. You told me to take it off, didn't you?"

Olimar gulped.

"Yeah, but.."

"But?"

The top half of his suit was already off, exposing his chiseled features.

"Wow, it's hot. Is it getting hot in here?" Olimar yelped, trying futilely to distract himself.

Falcon laughed. "Are you calling me hot, Olimar?"

"N-no!" Olimar cried quickly. "Well, I'm not saying that you're not hot - which I'm not saying that I think that! - but I guess I could understand if people found you attractive or... um..." He trailed off, unsure of what he was even saying.

"You aren't making any sense," Falcon scoffed, and then the rest of his suit joined the fabric already on the floor. "If you're so hot, then you shouldn't be so nervous about taking off your suit, right? I'll help you with that."

He reached over and tugged at the base of Olimar's suit, figuring out how to properly take it off while the smaller male squeaked. "I-It's not so bad, I can keep it on, really!"

"I'm already undressed, you can join me." Falcon undid the straps on Olimar's spacesuit and the whole thing started to unravel from there. Soon enough he had forced his small friend out of that suit and Olimar sulked, holding his arms over his own body in a futile attempt to cover himself as he was suddenly more exposed that he had ever been in front of his friend.

"There, better?"

Olimar smacked him.

"Ow!"

"No that's not better! You don't listen to me!"

He pretended to be offended, but really he was embarrassed. He didn't know what Falcon was trying to do, but it really made him flustered.

Falcon rubbed his cheek.

"I'm sorry, okay? You can put it back on if you want."

Olimar didn't answer right away.

"No..it's alright. I think I'll go to bed now. There's no use putting it back on now that it's off."

He laid down and attempted to pull the covers over his body before Falcon could see anything.

Falcon grinned.

"Oh-ho! So you did want it off! You're just embarrassed in front of me..but why? We're friends, aren't we?"

Olimar grunted and pulled the blanket over himself a little more. Truthfully, he was freezing, but he wasn't about to say that.

"Yeah, of course we are.." he blushed. "I just don't like it."

"Why? Do I make you–" he leaned in real close and whispered in his ear, "–uncomfortable?"

Olimar shrunk away from him, refusing to meet his gaze.

"N-no!..not usually.."

"It's because we're half-naked, isn't it?"

Olimar frowned and took a moment to answer. "I, um... yes... It is a little awkward like this..."

"It's not like we're doing anything though, right? Just two friends hanging out.. half-naked. It's perfectly normal!"

"Is it really?" Olimar tried curling himself up even more in the blankets. If he made the layering thick enough, maybe Falcon wouldn't notice his shivering. "I don't know, it's just... I'm not really used to this kind of thing..."

"Don't be so shy!" Falcon laughed and clapped Olimar on the back. "It's fine! Besides, we've never seen each other like this before, right? Now is the perfect time to tell stories about our battle scars."

"I don't have any," Olimar said quickly, looking away.

"Really? With those creatures you've claimed you fought, there's no way you came out of all of them unscathed... unless you're really that good. Let me see!" Without giving Olimar any time to react, Falcon quickly pulled the covers off and grabbed his smaller friend's arm, closely inspecting his body for 'battle scars'.

"F-Falcon!" Olimar stammered, weakly kicking at him. Though the air was cold and Falcon was very warm... he had half a mind to just let the ever continue with whatever he was doing.

"Wooooow.." Falcon said, running his fingers down his arm. "You really don't have any scars."

Olimar shivered.

"T-told you.."

"You do have goosebumps, though. Are you cold?"

Olimar nodded sheepishly.

"A little."

"Here."

He scooped him up into his arms. Olimar squirmed as he did so, but eventually gave up because Falcon was too strong and too warm for him to resist.

Falcon smiled; at last he had finally succeeded in calming down his friend. But at this rate, he worried that Olimar would eventually drift off to sleep again... and he still wasn't tired.

Though he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy the close contact they currently shared. It was nice, especially now that there wasn't a bulky suit in the way. Olimar's skin was soft, and Falcon really enjoyed it. It was almost as if the little guy could be his own personal teddy bear!

His hands roamed around Olimar's body, wanting to feel even more of him now that the only thing he wore were some thin undergarments. "Falcon..." Olimar muttered. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing much," Falcon hummed, and his hands continued to roam. "Am I being too touchy?"

Olimar shrugged. "You're warm, so I'm content. Just don't, um...touch any weird places." the tips of his ears turned red.

"Weird places?" Falcon chuckled. "Like what?" His left hand rested on the outside of Olimar's thigh.

"You know what!" Olimar hissed, but he didn't move. He instead turned and buried his face in Falcon's chest. "You know exactly what," he said, voice muffled.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Falcon hummed, tracing his hand up and down Olimar's leg. "Not a clue!"

Olimar let out a strained noise.

"D-don't...please don't do that.."

Falcon grinned.

"What? This?" he continued touching his thigh, lighter, sending jolts down his spine.

"Mmmh.."

"Do you like that?"

He wanted to say no.

"Y-yeah.."

"If you like it, then I don't see what the problem is if I keep doing it," Falcon said, moving his hand so that he was rubbing circles on the inner part of Olimar's leg. Olimar yelped and tried squeezing his legs shut, but the sheer size of Falcon's hand prevented him from doing so.

"N-nn..." Olimar tried keeping his mouth shut to prevent any more noises from escaping, but due to how close the two were to each other, Falcon still heard.

The racer leaned in closer to whisper in Olimar's ear, and the smaller male shivered, "So where's all that energy you had when you were angry at me before? You're showing me that if I do this," he pressed his fingers hard in the soft flesh of Olimar's thigh, causing his friend to jump, "Then you'll become like that?"

Olimar shook his head and reached his hands up to Falcon's other arm that was wrapped around his stomach and held onto it tightly. "N-no..." He couldn't bring himself to say any more than just that.

"So what if I do this?" Falcon leaned down and started to nibble lightly on the tip of Olimar's ear.

"Ah!"

Olimar yelped again and shifted in Falcon's lap, face turning scarlet. He tightened his grip on his arm as Falcon proceeded to lick. His breathing grew heavier, and he attempted hiding his face once more.

"What's this?"

"S'nothing.."

"Really?"

His breath tickled Olimar's ear. He trembled.

"S-stop messing with me..what are you trying to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No.."

Falcon stopped for a second, considering this. Could Olimar really not know?

"Really? You don't know?"

"N-no...?"

Falcon frowned, and lightly bit the tip of Olimar's ear again, eliciting another yelp. "I'll give you a chance to figure it out," the racer mumbled, moving the hand that was on Olimar's thigh even higher. "You can do it, right?"

Olimar shook, unsure of what he was supposed to say back or even do. Falcon's hand was traveling increasingly closer to an area he deemed private, and he had half a mind to just simply snap and force the racer off and away.

"You seem to like it when I do this," Falcon muttered, and licked along the outline of Olimar's ear. "That feels good, right?"

"H-haah...!" Olimar jumped, but Falcon's grip around his body prevented him from going too far. That coupled with the racer's large hand moving in between his legs... it was almost too much. "I d-don't... u-understand..."

"You'll get it eventually," Falcon smirked.

Olimar shook his head repeatedly as Falcon's hand moved ever higher. Then he leaned down and pressed their lips together.

If he wasn't confused before, he certainly was now. Wasn't that kind of thing usually reserved for a man and a woman? Furthermore, doesn't kissing and touching like this usually lead to...something else?

Unless there was something he wasn't telling him, he was pretty sure Falcon was male. So how in the world–

His thoughts were interrupted as Falcon took the final leap and moved his hand to touch his privates. Olimar wanted to break away from the kiss and tell him to stop, but a firm hand around his back prevented any of that.

Olimar held his hands up and tried to push the racer away, but Falcon kept his hold on the small male's back. Eventually the other moved back and smiled, "Do you understand now?"

"N-no! T-This is even more confusing!" Olimar stuttered. Falcon's lower hand moved and the Hocotatian jumped. "S-stop that!"

"Why? You said it felt good. And why is it confusing?" Falcon continued to fondle his smaller friend through his underwear. Olimar held up his hands to cover his face; how embarrassing...

"T-this kind of act... it's o-only for a man and w-woman, right...?"

Falcon laughed. "Nah, there's a way for two guys to do it, too."

Olimar looked up at him between his fingers. "H-huh?" There was? He couldn't for the life of him figure out how...

Falcon grinned.

"I can't believe this. What, your people don't have homosexuals?"

"A homowhat?"

"Nevermind. But yes, there's a way for two guys to do it. I can show you if you want."

"N-nh.." Falcon was touching him again. At first, he wanted to remind him he was married. But was it cheating if it wasn't with another woman? Nothing made sense anymore.

"I–If you want...I won't stop you.."

"You sure?" Olimar nodded weakly. "Great, then!"

Falcon picked up the little alien and placed him down on the bed, facing upwards. He hooked his finger underneath the band of Olimar's underwear and slid the fabric off without any effort.

Olimar squeaked and quickly moved his hands to cover his privates, but Falcon easily moved them to the side with one hand and used the other to hold his legs open before the other could squeeze them shut again. Falcon sighed, "Olimar, it'll be kind of hard to do this if you keep covering yourself like that."

"S-sorry..." Olimar wrenched his arms away from Falcon and covered his face while he shakily spread his legs, practically inviting the racer. It was so awkward, and he was so embarrassed-

Falcon's hand was back to fondling him again, and Olimar jerked his hips upwards. "N-nnah!"

"What, never had a hand job before?" he snickered.

Olimar blushed and shook his head.

"I didn't know you could do it like that.." he confessed. Falcon smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Olimar abruptly put his hands up to block him.

"I'm married."

"You're letting me touch your naughty places."

"Yeah, but kissing is for my wife. No more."

"Come onnn.." he made one quick movement with his hand, making Olimar moan and then cover his face again.

"Hah.."

"I'll make you kiss me by the end of the night!"

Falcon had half a mind to just simply lean down and kiss Olimar like he did earlier, but he had a feeling that the smaller male wouldn't enjoy or appreciate him taking advantage of their close proximity like that.

He moved one of his hands to Olimar's mouth. "It's not like I came to the mansion completely prepared for something like this, so you're going to have to bear with me for a bit. Sorry."

Olimar was confused and was about to ask what the racer was going on about, but before he could say a word Falcon had shoved two of his fingers in his open mouth. "M-mmph?!" Olimar tried shaking his head to get them out, but Falcon used his free arm to keep him still.

"I have to do this, or it'll hurt even worse," Falcon tried explaining.

Even worse? So no matter what it was going to hurt? Olimar tried biting down on Falcon's fingers, but the racer was fast and quickly took them away. "I don't want it to hurt!" The Hocotatian shouted immediately. He didn't know what exactly was going to hurt, but the idea of being injured at all wasn't a very inviting one.

Falcon rolled his eyes.

"It's has to hurt a little before it'll feel good. You weren't your wife's first?"

Olimar lowered his head.

"Yes, I was. But it's different! I'm not a girl!"

"Well in this situation, just pretend that you are. It'll be fine. It's not that bad."

"Yeah? And how would you know, exactly?"

"I..er..I've done it before.."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, and I'm telling you it's okay. Trust me, I'll promise to be careful."

"Oh, just like you said you wouldn't try anything?"

"I never said that. Besides, I think we've got an agreeable thing going on here," he grinned devilishly and confirmed his statement with a swift movement of his hand.

"A-ah!" Olimar yelped and covered his mouth quickly.

"You obviously trust me on this, and I know what I'm doing. So just sit back and let me do all the work." Falcon smiled down at him before moving his wet fingers down below.

Olimar watched him dazedly, unsure of what exactly those wet fingers were for. It was when he felt them poking and prodding at his bottom that he suddenly began to realize. "W-wah?! T-there?!"

"Where else?" Falcon asked. "Unless your species has something else down here that I'm currently unaware of, but you guys seem pretty human-like despite the small size."

Olimar shook, his face turning red. "I, um... didn't really think about that... but...! That's just...!"

"Just what?"

"It's just... really weird!"

"Don't knock it 'till you try it," Falcon shrugged, and he moved his finger to just before the smaller male's entrance. "Just relax and it'll be fine." And slowly, he eased one finger in.

Olimar gasped and immediately tensed up.

"I said relax. This isn't gonna work if you don't relax."

He let out a deep breath and carefully relaxed his muscles, allowing Falcon to push a little deeper. It was far more than he was prepared for, because his fingers were so big. But somehow he managed without a peep.

"T-that wasn't so bad.."

"Oh, we're not done yet."

"We're not?!" Olimar squeaked.

"You really think I'll be able to fit in there without stretching you some more?"

"Fit what..?!"

He looked down, and finally got the message.

"W-what?! Hell no! That's not gonna fit!"

"Yes it will. I'll make it."

"It's too big! You'll break me!"

Falcon laughed.

"No I won't. You'd be surprised how flexible your body can be.."

He slowly added another finger, pushing them in and out a bit for good measure. Olimar clenched his teeth.

"Ow.."

"It'll get better soon, I promise."

"It better..." Olimar felt... odd. He had never done anything like this before, and it was so weird that Falcon practically had to walk him through each and every step. But could the racer really fit inside of him? Olimar was scared.

Falcon started to pick up the pace, pumping his fingers in and out. He carefully watched Olimar's face for his reactions. If it was pained, he'd go a little more gently and slow down a bit. Right now the small male's face looked more nervous than anything, so Falcon continued slightly quickening the pace.

It was hard to fit both of his fingers in at the same time, but eventually the tight muscles started to give way and loosen up. Just for good measure and to make sure he would fit later, he added in a third finger. Immediately Olimar's face became pained.

"T-too much...!"

"It'll be okay, I promise." He was making a lot of promises, but he had to calm Olimar down somehow. It would never work if the little guy was so high-strung the entire time. Falcon pulled his three fingers out a little before easing them back in. Maybe if he kept at it...

"H-hhah..." Olimar moaned. The pain was finally going away, and Olimar could almost say that he was getting..

used to it? How embarrassing, but as long as Falcon didn't hurt him in the end...

"Do you think you're ready?" Falcon asked.

"I'll never be ready for t-that...!"

"Don't be silly. You've already taken this much, you can stand a little more."

He shifted so that he was leaning over him, moving his hands to his hips.

"Well, maybe a little more loosening up wouldn't hurt."

He began rubbing his thighs again, hands moving skillfully on his soft skin. He lightly trailed his fingers up his sides and moved to massage his chest. Olimar sighed involuntarily. "Mm.."

Falcon leaned forward and licked his ear, then grazed his teeth along it. Olimar arched his back against the large hands touching him, moving over every inch of his body. He made soft noises of appreciation.

Falcon gulped audibly. Olimar was so cute, he didn't know how long he could hold off. But, he wanted to make it as pleasurable as possible, so he had to make sure Olimar was ready for it.

Olimar's face heated up and his breathing started to quicken. Whatever Falcon was doing to him...it felt good, and he didn't want it to stop.

Falcon lightly nibbled on Olimar's ear as his hand continued to roam over the small body. He only gave light touches here and there, almost as if he was teasing the little guy. If he could actually make Olimar beg for more... oh, that would almost be too good.

"Do you want more?" He whispered, and he felt Olimar's small body tremble as his breath ghosted across his ear. "All you have to do is ask for it, and I'll deliver."

"F-Falcon..."

"Yes?"

"Falcon, please..."

"Please what?" Olimar glared at him with his flushed face, and Falcon almost had to physically stop himself from smiling like a goon. He was so close to getting what he wanted!

"You're going to have to be a little more specific than that, Olimar." He but down harder than ever on the small male's ear, and that's what set him over the edge.

"Just... do it already! P-please...! I can't take it anymore...!"

Falcon was about to ask him to clarify some more, but he figured he'd teased the little guy enough. He had to watch himself to make sure he didn't come across too eager however, as he easily spread apart Olimar's legs and fitted himself in between them as best as he could.

"A-ah..." Olimar seemed completely turned on just from being so exposed like this, with his flushed face and quickening breaths.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be..." He muttered. Falcon took a deep breath and slowly started to push forward after only a moment's hesitation.

"N-nh!"

Olimar twisted his fingers in the bedsheets as Falcon entered him, grinding his teeth so hard he was sure there'd be damage. He whimpered and squirmed as he tried desperately to relax, but even with that it was too much.

"F-Falcon..you're hurting me.."

For some reason, the way he said that sounded so utterly hot he had to pause for a second to slow himself down. Finally, he was in as far as he was able–which was only about three-quarters of the way, since Olimar was so tiny. He stopped and watched his expression, hoping that he wasn't in too much pain for him to move. After a minute or so, Olimar let out a deep breath.

"G-god.."

"You okay?"

"I think so...it doesn't hurt anymore, I just feel.."

"Full?"

"Something like that.."

Falcon took this as a good sign, and slowly began to move in and out of him.

Olimar bit his lip so had he thought it would bleed - even with all that preparation, it still hurt. He knew Falcon wouldn't be able to fit, why did he let the racer convince him it was a good idea-

He gasped as Falcon leaned over to apologetically lick at his ear in an attempt to get his focus elsewhere. Even with the odd sensations going on down below, that pain mixed with the pleasure... what an odd combination...

Olimar remembered Falcon's words from earlier, that it was supposed to hurt before it would feel good. He couldn't for the life of himself understand how something like this could ever be pleasurable for anyone-

"Ah?!" He cried out suddenly, feeling something weird inside. "What was that?!"

"What I was looking for," Falcon smiled, and fixed his posture so he could aim directly at that sweet spot he had just discovered. "All men have it, and it's why they do sex like this. It's supposed to feel good, don't worry."

"Good?" Was all Olimar could say before Falcon moved inside him again, and his entire body jumped as pleasurable sparks coursed through him. "A-ah...!" He quickly covered his mouth.

"It's okay, I want to hear you," Falcon tried, gently prying Olimar's hands away from his mouth so he could get a better view of his face. "Y-you know, Olimar... you're really cute right now, you know?"

Olimar's face was completely red.

"S-shut up.."

Falcon pushed forward again, harder, and Olimar didn't even try to silence himself.

"Ah! Haaah..!"

He panted, staring up at him with his mouth open.

"D-do that again..! P-please!"

Falcon grinned and thrusted sharply. Olimar screamed.

"AAH!"

That time it was slightly painful. He'd done it a little too hard, but it felt so good he couldn't stand it and all he could do was beg for more.

"K-keep going.." he breathed.

Falcon obeyed. Olimar was so small he just grabbed him by his hips and slammed into him, making the bed creak and the headboard hit the wall.

Olimar reached his arms up to wrap around Falcon as best as he could, holding him tight. "Ah.. ah..!" He squeezed his eyes shut and just continued letting Falcon do his thing. His mind was getting hazy, and almost couldn't even think straight anymore. So this was what two males have intercourse was like...

Falcon held the small male close as he continued to thrust up and into him. He worried for a moment about going too deep, but Olimar didn't seem to mind. If he had to guess, the little Hocotatian almost seemed to be enjoying the rougher treatment despite being so scared of pain just moments before. It was a nice thought, knowing that Olimar was completely forgoing everything he had done earlier just due to the pleasure Falcon was subjecting him to.

The racer picked up Olimar and turned so that he was on his back, and Olimar was sitting on top of him. He did a hard thrust up and Olimar screamed, and the small male was subject to gravity and practically just slid back down. Falcon couldn't necessarily say he didn't enjoy the view.

"N-naah... haah...!" Olimar pressed his palms flat on Falcon's stomach, fearing that if he didn't have some hold on the racer he would topple over. Even controlling his own body was getting hard to do... "P-please don't stop..."

"I'm still looking for that kiss from earlier," Falcon smirked, jerking his hips up a little softer than before. Olimar whimpered loudly. "I'll give you what you want if you give me what I want. That's fair, right?"

"Not good enough."

He moved his hips slightly, just barely brushing his prostate and Olimar whined pitifully.

"I..don't want..to.."

"It's the only way."

"N-no it's not..."

Olimar slowly pushed himself up so that he almost was off of Falcon's cock, and then let himself fall back down. Falcon did a double-take as Olimar started doing it all by himself. He was practically forced to continue; it was impossible to just sit there and not move, watching him like that. He let him do that for a little bit, but his patience ran out and he mercilessly began pounding into him again.

"N-nn! A-aah! F-Falcon!"

He bounced up and down on his cock, not caring how deep it went or how roughly. The sheer fact that he was doing it again was good enough to sing his praises.

Falcon couldn't help but marvel at how adorable Olimar was being. Sure, he always had a thing for the little guy, but this... now that they were actually having sex, he could see Olimar in a completely different light.

Olimar, usually so calm and composed, was almost unable to control himself now, unable to keep his cool like he was always so able to do. And that, for some reason, was unbelievably hot for Falcon. The fact that he himself was able to make the small male alien like this... the fact that he was now the one practically in control.

"I still want that kiss, though," He said, continuously pounding up into Olimar. "Guess I'll just have to keep doing this until you completely lose it, h-huh? I think I'm getting pretty close to getting what I want..."

"Y-you... w-wish...!" Olimar stuttered in between bounces. Falcon was amazed at how he could still form coherent words. "I c-can do this - nnah! - by my... myself...!"

"Really, now?" Falcon flipped their positions again so that Olimar's face was pressed up against the headboard with the racer just sitting right behind him. "Because I'm pretty sure I'm the one in control here, Olimar."

"Y-you can't make me kiss you..a-aah!"

Falcon quickly entered him again. It took much less work because he didn't have to hold Olimar or anything, so he just snapped his hips forward and made Olimar cry out against the wood and push himself back onto him so he wouldn't pull out again.

"Goddamnit, q-quit messing around..fuck me already!"

Okay, that did it. Falcon grabbed him again, this time flipping him onto his back, and forced his legs open. He entered and violently crashed their bodies together with each thrust. Olimar's cries grew ever louder.

"A-AH! F-Falcon..!"

He reached up and grabbed his face, finding it necessary to give him what he wanted. He pushed their lips together eagerly, moaning into Falcon's mouth.

Inside, Falcon was alit with glee. Finally! Gee, Olimar, was that so hard? Of course he didn't want to pull away lest the smaller male think he was already done, so he kept his thoughts to himself.

He lifted one of Olimar's legs into the air and was able to thrust in even deeper. Olimar screamed, but his voice was drowned out within Falcon's mouth. Only every couple of seconds, some gasps and moans of pleasure were able to escape.

"A-ah! Fa-Falcon, wa-wait!" Olimar scrambled to push his face away, breathing heavily. "I nee-need... I need t-to breathe!"

"No time for that!" Falcon said quickly, ramming into the small alien again.

"Hyahh!" Olimar couldn't help the noises that escaped from him. T-too good... Falcon quickly crossed the space between their faces and mashed their mouths together again; the racer figured Olimar had enough time to catch his breath, anyway.

Olimar felt tears well up in his eyes; w-why did it have to feel so good...? He couldn't even think or focus or concentrate on anything else except for Falcon. Just barely he could feel his limit quickly approaching and he moved himself in time with Falcon's thrusts. Hopefully Falcon wouldn't be able to tell when he was about to finish and stop just to torture him even more... he didn't know what he would do then.

Luckily, Falcon was also about to reach climax, so he wasn't gonna stop for anything. Falcon groaned into his mouth as he started to go faster. Olimar tightened his muscles a bit, to help create more friction, and Falcon lost it. He wrapped his arms around Olimar and pulled him close as he rode out his orgasm. It was the strangest thing Olimar had ever felt, when he came inside. Falcon continued his motions until Olimar came too. It was a powerful orgasm, and when he was finally done, Olimar fell back, breathless and dizzy, his body tingling with pleasure.

"S-so..." Falcon smiled, laying down on his back and pulling Olimar close. "How was that?"

Olimar groaned, too tired and spent to do much else. "That was..."

"Fun? Great? Something you'd like to do much more often with me from now on? Don't try to spin this around and say you didn't enjoy it, because you sure as hell did from what I heard."

Olimar blushes and buried his face in Falcon's chest. "M'tired," he mumbled. "And I feel weird."

"Weird how?"

"I have to take a shower, or... or something... to get it out..."

Falcon understood immediately and laughed."You know what? I think I could go for a shower too-"

"No," Olimar said quickly and firmly.

Falcon grinned.

"Darn, I thought for sure you'd be up for it. But if you're so tired, you can take a shower when you wake up."

"O-okay.." he curled up against Falcon and allowed him to wrap his arms around his torso. He sighed, content, and yawned.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For...that. It was really fun.."

Falcon tiled his head down and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. At first Olimar didn't respond, but hell, he was feeling fuzzy after what they'd just done. He kissed back and then nuzzled his head under the other man's chin.

"Goodnight, Falcon"

"Sweet dreams, Olimar."

~Fin


End file.
